Digimon Grand Hybrid
by Kiken 'Oshi' Oshieru
Summary: Oshieru and Anzenmon have a troubling history that involves the digital world. But can the others figure out who he really is? And what is a 'Digital Icon'?
1. A Mission To Dance

DIGIMON GH: Grand Hybrid

DIGIMON GH: Grand Hybrid

---------------------------------------

Hey everyone, this is my first fic ever! Please R&R! I accept flames, but please be gentle ^^. The beginning may sound like tons of fics you've read, but trust me, I'll make it a lot more unique as the story progresses... hehe, the hardest part for me is the introduction!

I don't believe in pairing the characters in this fic for the most part (heck, i haven't seen the end of 02), but if you have to know, the only references in this chapter are Sorato and Takari, with a dash of Daikari. Other than that, nothing that could really upset anyone.

Also, sorry for all the persona switching in this fic. This is only so that I can introduce each character. Also, this all takes place during one period of time, so it can't go from one character to the next.

Thanks!

---------------------------------------

---------------------------------------

CHAPTER 1: "Power Hole! Koushiro's Discovery"

---------------------------------------

---------------------------------------

"You've got mail."

Oshieru glanced at his computer screen, an eyebrow raised. He placed his hand on the mouse and clicked on the mail button. A message popped up from an anonymous user.

"Oshi," Oshieru started to read. "You were right. I found a cut in the passage. You'll need to check it out; it's a kilometer southeast from your apartment at a junior high school. There's supposed to be a dance there tonight, and unfortunatly, we've got problems there as well. Bring your pal, cause you'll be working overtime. Your best friend, Kiyo ^^."

After thinking for a minute, he shut down his computer and stood up. He reached into his backpack on the table, and pulled out a small, circular-shaped object. 

He walked out onto the balcony, and looked out in the sky. The sun was just beginning to set, turning the sky a light orange color. He smiled. I wonder if Kiyo can see it too, he thought. He immediatly went back to his mission, though. He leaped from the balcony and landed with a soft thud on the ground. Within a minute, he was on his bike and speeding towards the school.

---------------------------------------

"Sora-chan? Sora, are you home?" said Taichi, knocking on Sora's front door. It was getting dark, and he was already going to arrive at the dance late. Fashionably late, anyway. He looked down at his watch. It was 7:30, so the dance would be starting up any minute. He tapped his foot on the ground a few times, and then cupped his hands around his mouth. "Sora-chan!" he said. Again, there was no reply.

"Uh... Taichi?" said a voice from behind him. He turned around, and standing there was Sora, wearing a soft purple dress. He smiled, and a sweatdrop rolled down his forehead. "Sora-chan... uh, I've been looking for y..." he started to say, but he was cut off when Sora wrapped her arm around his, and started to briskly walk to the dance. "Come on, Taichi, or we're going to miss Yamato!"

---------------------------------------

"You look nice tonight, Hikari-chan," said Takeru, walking down the steps of her apartment. She giggled, and almost tripped down the stairs. Takeru was wearing a dark navy suit, while Hikari was wearing a royal blue dress. To the common observer, they looked like any couple on the street.

Outside the hall, Daisuke was looking around. "Hikari? I was thinking... since you don't really have a date, and I don't either, maybe we.." he stopped right in the middle of his talk to see Hikari staring at him from his side. Blushing furiously, he smiled and scratched the back of his head. Maybe she didn't hear me, he thought.

"Daisuke-kun? What are you doing here? I thought you'd be at the dance by now with your date," said Takeru, a bit confused. Daisuke just stood there, blushing. Takeru took a moment, and then realized the situation. "You... you do have a date, don't you, Daisuke-kun?" Takeru asked. Slowly, Daisuke shook his head, still smiling. A sweatdrop rolled down his forehead.

Hikari suddenly stuck a hand in between their conversation. With a large smile, she said, "That's okay, Daisuke! We can all go to the dance together!" Smiling, she started to walk down the hall. Daisuke and Takeru looked at each other, sweatdrops on their forehead. "Wait up!" they both yelled, and ran towards Hikari.

---------------------------------------

"Iori? Are you there, Iori?" said Miyako, holding her purple cellular phone to her ear. It had already been five rings, and not even Iori's grandfather had answered the phone. He must've gone to the dance after all, she thought. Sighing, she turned off the phone and flopped onto her bed. Out of pure boredom, she began to count the dots on the ceiling. After number 2, she sighed and turned on her computer.

"Let's see... no new updates from Koushiro... no pictures... Aha! An e-mail!" Excited, Miyako opened the letter up. "Dear Miyako," it began. "You may have already won..." she stopped reading there, and deleted the message. Sighing, she placed her head on the keyboard, depressed from boredom. Maybe she should go to the dance, she thought. But nobody had asked her to go. Not that she minded, after all. The only people she had crushes on right now were from other countries, and she'd only seen each of them a few times.

Suddenly, the computer began to emit a strange buzzing noise. Her thoughts disrupted, she looked up at the screen. It was slowly turning red, and suddenly, in black, two symbols appeared on her screen. Adjusting her glasses, she read it, and then immediatly opened up the D-Terminal sitting next to her computer. It was completely covered in dust, and she coughed a few times before closing it and setting it back down. It was useless, she thought. They hadn't needed their D-Terminals in over a year, so nobody probably read the messages any more.

Then, she opened up her e-mail screen on her computer, and sent a message to all of her friends on her 'Digi-destined' list. "Everyone, I just got a message appearing on my screen, and it wasn't exactly a normal one. It just said 'Digital Danger'. Any thoughts? Miyako."

She finished typing the letter, and clicked send. She knew it sounded a bit blunt, but she had gotten similar messages before, so they knew the drill. With that, she picked up her phone and dialed a number. She held it to her ear. "Iori, are you there?"

---------------------------------------

"Yamato! The coordinator says we've got to be ready in five minutes!" yelled Kaiten as he set up the keyboard. Yamato nodded, and plugged his bass into the amp. He sat there for a moment, one leg on a chair, and tuned it. Satisfied, he began to walk over to the stage. After a step, though, he tripped, and fell hard onto the ground. 

Grunting, he pulled himself to his feet and turned around to see what he had tripped on. In the middle of the floor, in plain view, was his Digi-vice. A sweatdrop of panic appeared on his forehead as he picked up the device and set it in his case. He looked at it for a moment though.

"I though I had lost this," he said. He watched as it beeped the correct time, and then sat it into his case.

---------------------------------------

Oshi slowly crept along the wall, almost holding his breath from the tension. If anyone spotted him holding Anzenmon, the whole plan would be toast, and something awful would happen at the dance. He could pretend Anzen was a stuffed animal, but who would carry a blue puffball wearing an iron helmet?

Smiling, he shook his head. If Kiyo had tought him one thing while they were in the digital world, it was that you should never give up. And this time, the world was on the line. Well, on the line again.

Having made it around the building to the back, he leaned against the wall. He sighed a breath of relief. "Let's see... there's supposed to be some sort of ladder to the roof," he said. He looked around the back, after setting Anzenmon on the ground. After a few moments, he heard a clunk, and Anzenmon said, "Ow... Um, Oshi? I think I found it."

He walked over to Anzenmon, who was lying on his back, a small dent in his helmet. Oshi looked in front of him, and saw small metal grooves in the wall. It was a ladder, all right. Oshi picked up the 8-pound plush and pulled him up the ladder with him, forcing himself higher each rung after rung. I can easily stand this, he thought.

---------------------------------------

"Abunaimon! You're not going anywhere!" said a Nintaimon, standing on top of a rocky cliff. The darkening sky made Nintaimon's gelatinous body gleam like a metal ball of fury. The group of digimon had been assigned to stop any digimon trying to leave the digital world through the Passage, even if force was required. There was a pair of Nintaimon, a pair of gold rabbit creatures, and a big metal ball with an annoying grin.

They were looking down at what looked like a woman wearing a dress of fire. She was holding a black crystal and chanting words. One of the rabbits turned to it's partner, and whispered, "That's Abunaimon. She's a fierce Ultimate digimon who loves chaos and pain, and she can make it happen too with her Blazing Fire Wing attack!" The other rabbit turned to Abunaimon, and positioned itself in a fighting stance.

Abunaimon shifted her focus from the crystal to the team of digimon behind her. "And who might you be?" she asked.

"I'm Nintaimon, the gelatinous Rookie digimon here to defeat you!" said one of the Nintaimon. It had a patch over it's right eye, distinguishing it from its partner. "Mind you, we can use our Crazy Stick Spike attack to stick you down!"

One of the rabbits stepped forward. "We're Sabakumon, the desert Champions! We'll use our Golden Shine attack to blast you back to where you belong!" it said. Both rabbits put their heads down, and their shining mirror backs began to shimmer, even in the darkness of the night. 

The metal ball laughed, and floated upward. "I'm Metalmamemon, the king of the Mamemon family! My Metal Smirk Bomb will blow your fire out unless you surrender now!" Just to show off his own power, he shot a ball of pink light into the air, which exploded and created a firework display.

Abunaimon laughed. "You think some blobs, rodents and a big ball can stop me, the queen of fire? Guess again, because I don't have time for incorrect answers! Blazing Fire Wing!" she yelled. She held out a pale hand, and a long whip of fire extended out, knocking Metalmamemon to the ground, who reverted to Timidmon.

"Golden Shine!" yelled both of the Sabakumon. Their backs began to glow brighter and brighter, until a beam of light shot out at Abunaimon. She stepped to the side, allowing the beam to break into the ground, leaving two triangle-shaped craters. Abunaimon just laughed as both digimon reverted to Nintaimon.

Noticing that their previous attacks weren't working, the four now-Nintaimon turned into spheres, their gel bodies contracting into the perfect objects. "Crazy Stick Spikes!" they all yelled, and shot four large spikes into the air, heading straight for Abunaimon. Timidmon, a small metal cube digimon, yelled, "Cloud Six!". Each of it's six sides created a force field that surrounded his partners. 

Abunaimon shot four fireballs into the air, destroying each of the spikes before they even came near her. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have more important work to do," she said. She held out her hand. "Blazing Fire Wing!" she yelled. Fire shot out of her hand, and knocked over each of the defending digimon. Badly burned, they were only a step away from fainting. Abunaimon then said, "How can you revert, anyway? You don't have a partner, and never will!" With that, she went back to her chanting.

Before passing out, Timidmon said gently, "We have a friend..."

---------------------------------------


	2. Koushiro's Discovery! Power Hole

DIGIMON GH: Grand Hybrid

DIGIMON GH: Chapter 1, Part 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Koushiro turned on his laptop, ready to begin another night of programming. While his friends were at the school dance, he would be unlocking yet another secret of the digital world that his friends had long since stopped visiting. Well, they still met with their pals every so often, but the visits were becoming briefer and more spread out. Besides, this is much more exciting that any dance, thought Koushiro. After a minute of thinking, he, like Miyako, smacked his face against the keyboard. "Who am I kidding?" he yelled.

He sighed and turned on his browser. The familiar tone beeped up, exclaiming, "You've got 1 message, Koushiro Izumi." He smiled to himself. One day of tweaking can do a lot, even create personal messages. He double-clicked the mail icon, and a window opened. 

"Miyako?" he said to himself. He started the read the message, and was halfway through before he subconsiously gripped the old Digivice on his desk. After finishing, he closed his eyes and nodded, deep in thought. Could this mean that the Digital World is in danger? he thought. He knew the answer, but had no clue what to do next.

"Motimon shinka! Tentomon!"

Koushiro woke up from his thoughts, and turned around to look at his bed. Motimon, who he had taken out of the digital world yesterday to look at some source from his programming, transformed to Tentomon. "Tentomon? What was that for?" he said. Tentomon made a motion that resembled a shrug. "There was a huge surge of energy, and I just caught it by surprise," he said.

Koushiro turned back to his computer, and opened an electrical analysis program. "Woah!" he said. A huge wave of energy was eminating from a single source, but strangely, the source had no energy inside it, just a ring of power eminating outward in a spiral. He matched the map up quickly with a neighborhood map, while Tentomon sat behind him, looking curiously at the screen. The screens locked together, and the energy was coming about 500 meters away... at his school!

Koushiro gasped. Tentomon jumped up and landed in front of Koushiro, to the left of the computer. "What is it Koushiro?" he asked. Koushiro shut down his computer, and pulled his backpack out from under his desk. "There's a giant 'wormhole' producing energy coming from my school, where the dance is. My program figured out that the energy was quickly building; there'll be a power failure soon unless we can get there and absorb it or stop it," he said. Still confused, Tentomon shrugged and jumped into the backpack. "Just leave me some air, okay?"

---------------------------------------

"Anzenmon shinka! Risumon!"

Anzenmon, now at the top of the ladder, transformed into Risumon, his Rookie form. After transforming, he looked like a pale blue rabbit/squirrel creature that wore a dark blue headband. His tail was the size of his body, and puffed up in the back.

Oshi was lying down on the top of the roof, regaining his strength. Who could have known a school could have such a long climb? he thought. He sat up, and Risumon bounced over to him. "Why are we here again?" he asked. Oshi stared up at the sky. "According to Kiyona, a digimon was spotted trying to enter a wormhole on the Eastern hemisphere. She found out that it connected with this school, so we're just guarding this point until we get an 'all clear' message."

Risumon nodded, sighed, and collapsed onto the ground, looking up at the sky. "I guess we're in for a long wait then."

---------------------------------------

"Yamato? Is that you?" said Sora. She ducked past a few other students, and found Yamato talking to Jun, apparently trying to shoo her away. She stepped in between them, facing Jun. She whispered something in Jun's ear, and Jun immediatly started running towards the front door. Yamato watched in amazement as Jun tripped over no less than 3 people on the way out.

"Thanks, Sora-chan," Yamato said, smiling. She nodded, and smiled back. Taichi walked up behind the pair, holding three punches. Sora and Yamato took, one; Yamato gulped his down quickly. "...Sora-chan? What did you tell Jun anyway?" Yamato asked. Sora smiled, a sweatdrop rolling down her forehead. "I told her Daisuke was on fire."

Both Taichi and Yamato stared at Sora, sweatdrops on their heads.

---------------------------------------

"Aghhhh!" yelled Daisuke, panicking. A stray cigarette, carelessly dropped by a high-school student on the way past the dance, had lit his prized jacket on fire when he set it down to tie his shoe. He sighed as Takeru and Hikari beat the jacket down, leaving it somewhat burnt around the bottom. Daisuke sighed and sat down on the ground, pouting. "Don't worry Daisuke... you have more of them at home," said Hikari. He immediatly brightened up, and raised his fist. "Let's go then!"

Suddenly, just as Jun ran up to him, there's was a huge explosion near the school. Hikari knocked the lovestruck Daisuke down to the ground, and Jun and Takeru ducked down as debris flew by. Hikari looked up at the school, shielding her eyes. One corner of the building was on fire, and people were flooding out of the building. Even worse, there was a big 'hole' in the sky, and fire was shooting out.

"What's going on?" said a familiar voice. Daisuke and Takeru turned around to see Koushiro staring at the school, holding Tentomon in his hands. Tentomon wriggled free, and fell to the ground. "Koushiro, look up there! It's a digimon!" said Tentomon, pointing one of his pincers at the building. He was right, thought Hikari as she looked at the building. A woman dressed in red with white skin was standing on top of the school, looking down.

Hikari turned to Daisuke. "Daisuke-kun, get Jun-chan out of here! Koushiro, Takeru, let's get up there!"

They all nodded, except Jun, who was staring at the school, trembling.

---------------------------------------

"And who might you be?" said Abunaimon, grinning evilly at Oshieru. "My name is Kiken Oshieru, and this is my digimon, Risumon!" he said. He put himself into a fighting stance, and looked fiercely at Abunaimon. She laughed. "Well, welcome to my game! Synthetic Soul!" she yelled. A copy of herself made of fire rushed towards Oshieru and Risumon, who both rolled out of the way.

Oshieru reached into his pocket and pulled out his D-3. "Risumon, time to show your true strength! Icon of Water!" he yelled. He held the D-3 up, and light shot out from the hole in the sky, as digital data. It covered Risumon, and light also shot out from the D-3, showering him in blue data.

"Risumon, shinoboru henko!"

Risumon held his arms up as a casket of data surrounded him, in the shape of a pearl. It faded to black, and a shine of light shot out. The ring of a different digimon glimmered, and a digimon that resembled a pearl with a ring around it stepped out. He wore boxing gloves, which he strutted by punching at air.

"Tsuraramon, pearl of the sea!"

Abunaimon gave a somewhat curious glance at Tsuraramon, who looked fierce and ready to punch her up. He stepped forward, and pulled his arm back. Suddenly, behind him, a voice yelled, "Duck down!"

Oshi turned around in time to see a giant insect swoop down in front of him. He jumped to the ground, while Tsuraramon rolled out of the way again. "Electro Shocker!" the insect yelled. It created a giant ball of electricity, which was shot at a surprised Abunaimon. She absorbed it with her hand, and grasped her singed fingers. 

She grimaced for a second, then smiled. "All the more fun for me..." she said to herself, and looked up in agony. She took her good hand, and held it out. "Blazing Fire Wing!" she said. A big ball of fire shot from her hand, knocking Kabuterimon backward. He edged towards the back of the roof, almost falling. "Woah... I better be a little more careful..." he said, cringing. He reverted back to Tentomon, and collapsed to the ground. Koushiro, who was on Kabu's, landed hard on the ground in front of Tentomon. He rubbed his back and stood up.

Oshi looked behind him as he heard a sudden rustle. In the air, an Angemon and a Gatomon were coming towards him, with the Gatomon and two children on Angemon's back. As they landed, both kids jumped off. Oshi studied the Gatomon, and looked at the children. "Who're you two?" he asked. "I'm Takeru, and this is my friend Hikari. Nice to meet you... um..." Takeru started to say, but he noticed that Abunaimon was growing restless. Oshi said, "You two attack Abunaimon, that digimon in front of you. I've got an idea." Takeru and Hikari were a little cautious, but agreed.

Gatomon and Angemon leapt forward.

"Hand of Fate!"

"Big Claw Thrashing!"

Gatomon took a big swing and a miss, while Angemon shot a beam that knocked Abunaimon off balance. Just as she tried to stand up, both digimon moved out of the way, to show Tsuraramon standing there, hands apart. Abunaimon gasped.

"Space Shine Beam!"

Tsuraramon shot a huge beam of blue light from his hands, knocking Abunaimon backward. She screamed as she was knocked off the roof, and started flying toward the hole, which seemed to want to suck her in. But with one last ounce of strength, she shot a big ball of fire, and was then absorbed by the hole. 

Angemon and Gatomon quickly moved out of the way, then Koushiro and Tentomon, and finally, Takeru and Hikari, along with Tsuraramon, ducked. But Oshi turned around too late. With the fireball knocking the air from his stomach, he tried to yell as he fell backward.

Off the building.

He kept falling and falling, until with a thud, he was knocked out cold.

---------------------------------------

---------------------------------------

---------------------------------------

Well, that ends Chapter 1! You like?

Please R&R! Be gentle please though! It's my first attempt at a fic, and I'm not a very good writer! ^^;;


	3. Malpractice at its Best! Kido Jyou’s Wor...

Digimon GH

Digimon GH

Chapter 3: " Malpractice at its Best! Kido Jyou's Worst Day "

=-----------------------------=

NOTE: This one is a bit short, and a bit actionless. However, it does contain some key events, so be ready for some real action in the next chapter.

Also, try to figure out what happens next by R&R. I need lots of ideas!

=-----------------------------=

"Ughh...." moaned Oshieru. He creaked his eyes open, and shut them from the bright light of the rising sun. He pulled the white sheets on his bed over his face, but the sun still shined through, like a burning fireball in his eye.

He turned over a buried his face into the pillow, but immediatly noticed a sharp pain in his forehead. He lifed his head off the pillow, and felt his head. There was a cloth wrapped around his head. When he lifted his hand off the cloth, it was slightly red. Blood?

He opened his eyes to the sun once again, and leaned back on the bed, trying to ponder the events of the night before. Lets see, he thought. I remember riding my bike, seeing Abunaimon, then.... nothing.

He closed his eyes in disappointment. He should remember at least why there was a cloth around his head, but he couldn't even remember where he had left his D-3. Then, it hit him.

Where was Anzenmon?

=-----------------------------=

Thanks to noisy bungling of the morning nurses, Kamaya Hikari was now awake and aware of her surroundings. In fact, the first thing she noticed was that Daisuke-kun was an extremely snorer, and that Takeru wasn't there to poor water on his face. She sighed, smiling.

"Excuse me, may I help you?"

A nurse walked up to Hikari, holding a tray of coffee. "Oh, i'm sorry, I was just waiting to see how a friend is doing," she said. The nurse looked at her curiously. 

"May I ask his name?"

"Um.... Oshi, I think. I don't know his surname," she said. The nurse thought for a minute, and then pointed down the hall. "They brought him in around 9:00 last night, he's in room 178," she said. Graciously, Hikari bowed, and looked on the bench where Daisuke was sleeping. "Daisuke-kun? Wake up!" she said. Daisuke opened a single eye, then closed it and waved Hikari away. She sighed, and looked directly at his face. "Daisuke! Wake up NOW!"

=-----------------------------=

Hurriedly, one of the senior attendings at the hospital looked down at the chart on the desk. "Let's see... we need someone to bring these pills to the kid in 178. Do we have any spare nurses?" he said.

A nurse looked down at the chart, and then at the list of staff. "Nope, everyone's on call. I'm sure there's a summer intern, though," she said. She closed her eyes, and moved her hand around the chart. She finally lifted her hand, and pointed to a single name. She opened her eyes, and turned on the speaker.

"Kido Jyou! Report to the front desk immediatly!" boomed the voice over the intercom.

=-----------------------------=

Being hungry had woke Oshieru up for the second time. He looked over at the small digital clock. It was past noon. My injuries must be pretty extensive, he thought. He felt a little achy, but nothing a little rest couldn't handle.

He looked down at his watch, which was fine, spare a little dirt. It was the same watch that Gennai had suited for the digital world awhile back. Kiyona had one too; it was practically the only way he stayed in contact with her.

Unfortunatly, he didn't have his D-3, so there wasn't any way to charge his watch up. He sighed. Maybe one of the 'digidestined' he had met the night before had some spare energy?

Before he could get out of bed to check the phone book, though, a person walked through the door. From what he coudl tell with the bright light in his eyes, the person was still a teenager, and had blue hair. He was wearing glasses too. Oshi opened his eyes a little wider. He read the tag aloud.

"Kido... Jyou?"

Jyou nodded. "Hi, I'm Kido Jyou, and I'm here to give you your medication." Subconsiously, Jyou gulped. He didn't want to screw up his first assignment as a summer intern. 

As Oshi reached for the small paper cup, though, his watch began to glow faintly. Alarmed, he pulled his hand back, and the glowing stopped. He started for the cup again, but again, the watch glowed.

Jyou looked a little worried, and said, "Is there a problem with your arm?" Oshi shook his head, but looked at his watch again. Without lifting his eyes, he said seriously, "Do you have a digivice?"

Jyou was taken by surprise by this question. "Uh... um, yes... I do," he said. Don't break the rules, don't break the rules... he repeated in his mind. Oshi held his hand out. "Could I please see it real quick?"

Reluctantly, Kido Jyou, the new summer intern at Odaiba Community Hospital, handed his small, blue digivice to Oshi, who bowed slightly and held the digivice up to his watch. "Energy transfer!" he said. Even the old, out-of-date digivice understood the command, and created a projection of pure energy. Fascinated, Jyou watched him charge the battery.

Grateful, Oshieru handed the now-gray digivice back to Jyou, who stuffed it into his pocket. Oshi pressed a button, and the watch turned bright blue. An LCD screen popped up, and showed the time. Oshi pressed a green button on the back, and a small radar system turned on. After a few seconds, a faint red signal appeared on the screen. He sighed, and turned the watch off.

Jyou was stunned for a minute, but pulled himself back to reality. He picked up the paper cup, and made sure all the pills were in there. "Now, please take these..." Jyou started to say, but he looked at where Oshi was supposed to be. He was gone.

Just then, someone knocked on the mostly-closed door. The door opened, and there stood Hikari and a groggy Daisuke. Hikari looked around the room, eyes wide open. "Where's Oshi?" she asked.

Jyou looked surprised. "I thought he walked out the door," he said aloud. Hikari shook her head. "Nope."

Jyou, now realizing what had happened, was terrified that his security as an intern was greatly threatened. He slowly turned his head to the window about Oshi's bed. 

It was open.

=-----------------------------=

Sighing, Takeru hung up the payphone, and sat back down on the cafeteria bench. Having called Daisuke's, Hikari's and now his own parents to explain the situation, he was even more exhausted than before. He picked up the small coffee he had bought and took a sip, making a face. He didn't like coffee, but it could keep him awake.

He pulled his D-3 out of his pocket, and checked the time. 12:31 P.M. It was getting close to lunch time, he thought. He felt his stomach rumble, and decided to see what the hospital cafeteria had to offer. He stood up and walked over to the kitchen area, and looked up at the menu.

After a moment of looking, though, he noticed that the sign was becoming blurry. He blinked to readjust his eyes, but noticed that it wasn't his fault. The ground was vibrating a little, and it was becoming more and more noticable. He took a quick look at the ground, and saw a penny shaking and beginning to roll. 

Just then, he heard a loud scream, followed by a roar. A man's voice yelled, "A monster!!!!" Takeru heard them, and followed the screaming to an large park outside the hospital, in the middle, really. He opened the glass door to the park, just in time for it to shatter, cutting his hand. He cursed, and held tightly on to his hand. 

He looked at the source of the noise. A large crowd was quickly running his way. He ducked out of the way, and looked at the point of commotion. It was a large DarkTyranomon! "Where's Patamon when I need him most?" he said aloud. After the battle with Abunaimon, they found a small computer in the hospital and returned Patamon and Gatomon to the Digital World. He sighed with a bit of despair.

=-----------------------------=

"Anzenmon? Are you there, Anzen?" said Oshi as he walked into the brush. He had tracked the signal all the way to the point where Anzenmon could be anywhere in a ten meter radius. He looked around, hearing and seeing nothing.

He sighed, and turned his watch on again. The signal was moving away slowly. He pinpointed the direction to the south, and starting running southbound. It was hard to run, though; especially through a thick brush and trees. 

Finally, he stopped to take a breath. He put his head down, and looked at the Digi-Watch. It pointed him 1 meter to the south, behind a tree. Slowly, he crept around to the back of the tree, and peeked from behind.

In his view was a girl that looked about a year younger than him. She had light brown hair, and was holding a toy in her hands, talking softly to it. He looked a little closer. It was Anzenmon! He was smiling and talking back to her.

He stepped around the tree, surprising the girl. She looked up at him, curious. Then, in childish curiosity, she said, "Hi! I'm Mikazuki Tosaka, but most people call me Casi!" she said, smiling brightly. She stuck out her hand for him to pull her up. Oshi couldn't help but smile, and lifted her off the ground with his hand. "I'm Kiken Oshieru, nice to meet you."

=-----------------------------=

On the morning of April 27th, I will try to add the next chapter. Please R&R! If I get 10 reviews, I'll put up Chapter 5 the day after!

COME BACK FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! 4: "Hospitable Heart! Icon of Nature!"


End file.
